


Trouble Maker

by ChibbyPanda



Series: Werewolf Mischief [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Chasing someone, Gen, Trying to avoid trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibbyPanda/pseuds/ChibbyPanda
Summary: When Shawn decides to cause some mischief, Mark and the others must find him before things get out of hand.





	1. The Trouble Begins

The girls are now in the kitchen as they begin to prepare a snack. The team is practicing at the moment so they decide to give them rice balls.

"We almost got everything. We just need some salt," Silvia says.

Camellia then goes near a cabinet. "I think it's here—"

* * *

"OK guys! Our match with the Kingdom is coming up so let's practice with our A game!"

"YEAH!"

Everyone is on the soccer field ready for training─

"AAAHHHH!"

Noises are suddenly popping out of nowhere as they hear a bunch of screams following the ruckus.

"What's happening?!" Austin asks.

The sounds then stop.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

Sue comes out of the lodge, along with the girls. They are covered with rice and seaweed.

"Who are you looking for?" Nathan asks in confusion.

"Shawn!" Sue says in rage.

"He prank us!" Tori explains angrily. "He rigged the kitchen with booby traps and we saw  _this_ after the traps triggered!"

In her hand lays a piece of paper. Darren then gets it as he reads what's in it.

"This is what you get for telling me off. There's more where that came from. ─ Shawn."

Apparently Shawn is talking about yesterday when he was completely hogging the ball. No one was not able to enjoy practicing because all they can do at that time was waste energy chasing and yelling at him to pass the ball. The girls told this to the coach and he put Shawn off the field. Fortunately, he listened and left but not before he gave the girls an evil grin...

"Seriously, what's wrong with him?" Thor says.

"Who knows," Axel answers with concern.

"Ahem!" Tori says. "The situation at hand. Where is he?! I want to give him a taste of my mind!"

"Calm down," Celia says.

"He isn't here," David says.

"That's odd. He was here a second ago," Mark says.

"He left," Caleb answers with a mean tone.

"WHAT!?"

"He got bored so he left after we heard the ruckus."

"Do you know where he is?" Jude asks.

"Why should I? It's none of my concern. Then again, there's some people who likes to stick their noses to somebody else's business. Right, Jude?"

David becomes mad. He hates it when Caleb tries to taunt his friend. Sure Caleb is not so bad but still! He can be a pain.

"Why you─"

"David calm down. He isn't worth it."

"Focus! We have to find Shawn. Who knows what crazy things he can do if he's left alone," Xavier says.

"Alright guys! Let's begin the search!" Mark says.

"YEAH!"


	2. Search

Inazuma Japan puts practice on hold as they begin to look for Shawn. They need to cover more ground so they decided to split up.

They search everywhere. He's nowhere to be found.

Things go from bad to worse.

"Sorry but I haven't seen him," Fideo says to Mark.

"Oh OK," Mark replies. He then notices that his friend is covered with dirt and dust from head to toe.

"What happen to you?" He asks with curiosity.

"Oh. Why am I a mess? It happened about ten minutes ago," Fideo explains. "Apparently someone stirred up a rally that nearly brought the lodge down."

**~~~**

_"BURN IT DOWN! BURN IT DOWN!" A crowd of people yelled out while they lift their baseball bats, a broken bottle, and a torch. They were in front of Orpheus's lodge._

_"That's right! Raise your voices! Tell them how lame they are and burn them to the ground!" A VERY familiar voice shouted through a megaphone._

**~~~**

"That's insane!" Mark exclaims.

"Luckily the police were able to stop it," Fideo says. "But they were not able to find the culprit. The police said that the people in the rally are crazed Inazuma Japan fans. It kind of explains why they splash yellow, blue, and white paint on the lodge's walls. Other than that, they're still investigating."

"At least no one got hurt, right?"

"Yeah. Anyway I have to go. I hope you're able to find your friend. Bye!"

Mark and Fideo wave each other goodbye.

After that, Mark now looks more worried.

"Hey Mark!"

"Jude! Xavier!"

The trio meets each other.

"Find anything?" Mark asks.

Jude shook his head.

"He's in a lot of trouble as it is," Xavier says.

"What do you mean?" Mark asks.

"No one else knows but I think Shawn has caused some trouble to the other teams," Jude says grimly.

"The Empire's and Knights of the Queen's soccer fields have been sabotaged. Pits and damaged equipment are popping up. They don't know who did it and how all these things happen without them noticing," Xavier informs.

That brings Mark back to his conversation with Fideo.

_Apparently someone stirred up a rally that nearly brought the lodge down._

"Fideo mentioned something awhile ago. He said that someone created a rally that caused problems for his team," Mark says.

"This is getting out of hand. If this keeps up, people will eventually find out that it was Shawn who's causing the trouble and Inazuma Japan might be suspended from the FFI," Jude says.

"We'll not let that happen," Mark says reassuringly. "We will find him. I have no doubt about that."

"You're right," Xavier says.

Jude nods in agreement.

"Captain!"

Mark turns and sees David and Caleb run towards them.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"I think we know where Shawn is."


	3. The Alley

Mark, Jude, Xavier, David, and Caleb walk into the darkest part of Liocott Island. It's not as colorful as the places they've seen so far. It also reeks with trash (mostly fish). Everything looks broken and the people there don't seem so welcoming.

A man gives them a glare, trying to scare them off. But Caleb gives him a dark look and the man runs away.

"Tch. What a loser," Caleb mutters.

"How did you figure out that Shawn was here?" Jude asks.

"Caleb and I ran into some gangster," David says. "He tried to mug us but we had the upper hand."

"You're just lucky that I'm around," Caleb remarks.

David rolls his eyes. "After that, the man said something strange."

**~~~**

_The_ _gangster_ _with_ _dark_ _messy_ _hair_ _and_ _brown_ _eyes_ _groaned_ _._

_"This is the second time I'm beaten by soccer brats today."_

_"What do you mean?" David asked._

_"Why would I tell you?" He grunts._

_Caleb gave him a sadistic grin. "Are you sure you don't want to talk? That can be arranged."_

_The man looked scared._

_"_ _OK_ _OK_ _!_   _Just_ _a_ _few_ _hours_ _ago_ ,  _I_   _tried_ _to_ _pulverize_   _this_ _kid_   _who's_ _in_ _my_ _turf_ _._   _Slightly_ _pointy_ _silver_ _hair_ _,_ _pale_ _skin_ _kind_ _of_ _guy_ _._   _He_ _also_ _had_ _those_ _cruel_ _,_ _cold_ _grey_ _eyes_   _that_ _gave_ _me_ _the_ _creeps_ _._   _I_ _told_ _him_ _to_ _make_ _like_ _a tree_ _and_ _leave_ _but_ _BAM_ _!_   _He_ _hit_ _me_   _with_ _a_ _soccer_ _ball_ _just_ _like_ _what_ _you_ _did_ _._   _Only stronger._ _And then..._ _he_ _wore_ _an_ _evil_ _grin_ _,_   _showing_ _me_ _his_ _sharp_ _teeth_ _._   _I_ _never_ _though_ _someone_ _can_ _have_ _teeth_ _as_ _sharp_ _as_ _his_ _._ _I_ _ran_ _away_ _."_

_"Where is he now?" David asked._

_"Probably in my turf. In the south side of the island. Dark alleyway, not cheery. You won't miss it. Just don't let him hurt me!"_

**~~~**

"Hmph. That guy was such a crybaby," Caleb remarks.

As they are walking through, they hear the sound of someone spraying.

They then follow the sound and found the source. Shawn is using multiple spray paints as various colors appear in each one. He's making various doodles. Most of them are night time scenes with a giant blue moon at the center. He also wrote in an empty wall:

"Not bad," Caleb says with a smirk.

It seems that he hasn't notice them yet when they hear him say:

"I don't get why you want them. They are pathetic. They are no match against me."

"Who's he talking to?" Mark asks.

"I can't see anything! Whoever he's talking to is hiding somewhere," David says.

"In order to succeed in my plan, we need their power," a mysterious voice says.

"And then, we'll eat them! HEHEHEHEHE..." another voice remarks.

"Aaannnddd yes, we'll do that AFTER we're done with them," the voice reminds.

"More like what are they talking about. And why is Shawn with them?" Jude says.

"Fine," Shawn says. "I'll wait a little longer. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course. I have everything thought out. Let's go!"

The two mysterious voices are no longer there.

Shawn then turns to where Mark and the others are hiding and says:

"Hasn't your mother ever told you to not stick your noses to other people's business?"

He then kicks the ball as it hits the trash bins. He then sees the five of them.

"Shawn, we were worried about you. That's why we're looking for you," Mark says.

"Just who were you talking to back there?" Jude asks.

"Does it matter?" Shawn asks mockingly.

"What's wrong with you?! Can't you see that you're causing a lot of trouble for the team?" David asks.

"If you don't stop this now, we might get suspended from the FFI," Xavier says, with warning in his voice.

"It's getting late. We have to go back," Mark says.

Then Shawn lets out a dark chuckle.

"What's wrong?" Mark asks, a bit scared.

"I can't leave right now. I still want to have some fun," their silver-haired friend says in a sadistic tone. "Though if you want to take me back so badly...then come and get me!"

He throws something in the air and it releases a haze of smoke.

"A smoke bomb!?" David reacts.

The smoke clears.

" _*cough* *cough*_ Is everyone OK?" Mark asks.

"What do you think?" Caleb asks sarcastically.

"We're fine but Shawn escaped," David says.

"Over there!" Xavier says. He points at a faint silhouette of Shawn running.

"Let's catch him!" Jude says as they start to chase him.


	4. The Chase

The chase is on as Mark and the group are running after Shawn. They've been doing this for over an hour now.

"Is that all you got?" Shawn mocks them. He then runs faster until he's no longer in sight.

"How will we catch up to him?" Mark asks, starting to feel exhausted.

"I know that he's  _*pant*_  fast but...this is almost inhuman!" Xavier remarks.

"There's no way  _*pant*_ we could catch up. At this rate, we'll lose him," David says.

"Why isn't that surprising?" Caleb asks sarcastically.

"We have no time for your sarcastic remarks!" David says.

"It's obvious that we can't chase him. We need to do something else. But I bet that goggle-face figure it out," their Mohawk friend says with a smirk.

Right on cue, Jude's goggles gleam as he says:

"Shawn is heading towards the market area a few blocks away from here. He is probably expecting us to grow tired by now so let's use that as an advantage."

Everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

Shawn is now in the market, looking behind his shoulder every few seconds. So far, there's no sign of his lame captain and his friends.

"Looks like I win," he says with a cruel smirk. He makes a left turn to a narrow alley when suddenly─

"What the?"

Shawn is completely off guard as Mark and the others pounces at him, covering him with a long blanket.

"We knew you'll probably be here. So we waited for you the entire time," Xavier says.

"LET ME OUT!" Shawn's muffled voice screams through the cloth.

"Spare us with the screams and just come with us. I want to get this over with," Caleb remarks.

"Look. You have your fun. It's time to get back," Mark says with worry.

"No... I refuse to accept the fact you got me!"

Shawn busts out of his trap and runs again.

"Let's go," Mark says as the others follow.

"Just give up. You'll never catch me─ AAAAHHHH!"

"What's going on?" David says.

They find that Shawn stops at his tracks. He's holding the sides of his head as if he were in pain.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" He screams out over and over again.

He then turns and notices a little boy blowing a whistle. Shawn then figures out the cause of his pain so he rushes there, grabs the whistle, and snaps it in half!

"Shut up," he tells the boy darkly.

The little boy starts to cry.

"Shawn! What's the matter with you?!" Mark exclaims as he turns to the little boy and apologizes.

Shawn appears dizzy as his friends finally take him with them.

* * *

 "You're back!" Celia says.

"And you found Shawn too!" Silvia says.

"What took you so long?" Darren asks.

"It's a long story," Mark says as he steps inside and heads to the cafeteria. "Anyway I'm starving. Let's eat─AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone is surprise to find a trap door. Mark falls right in, groaning in pain.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone turns to see Shawn laughing out loud.

"Mark actually fell for it! Get it?  _Fell_? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The rest sweatdrops.

"What's going on?" Xavier asks.

"I have no idea," David answers.

* * *

"Here you go son."

"Thanks dad."

"Next time you blow your whistle somewhere else. It can be very distracting."

"But dad, that whistle didn't make a sound."

"What do you mean? Let me see."

The son shows the broken whistle to his dad.

"That's odd. This is a dog whistle. Only dogs can hear its frequency..."


End file.
